Lucas And His Little Brother
by Nikki14u
Summary: “That’s just how brothers are. They’re better to each other and worse to each other then anybody else” Lucas and Nathan Scott are a lot of things to different people but they are and will always be one thing to each other. They will always be brothers.


**Summary: **"That's just how brothers are. They're better to each other and worse to each other then anybody else"

**Lucas and His Little Brother**

The cold wind swept though his short blond hair and brushed against his exposed skin sending chills throughout his body as he strolled down the quiet streets of Tree Hill. The dry leafs of autumn crunched slightly under his feet as he continued along his way stopping only once to exchange greetings with an elderly couple out enjoying the cool crisp air of October. As he rounded the corner he smiled, seeing his destination just a few short feet away. However his smile faded when he saw who was waiting for him.

His name was Nathan Scott.

This boy was not only his arch enemy but he also happened to be his pain in the ass of a little brother. You see Nathan had this thing. He would treat him like trash in front of their classmates, calling him every name under the sun all to impress his moronic gang of flunkies and then, when they were alone, he would offer up some lame ass apology and pretend to be his best friend until he was once again in front of an audience. Quite frankly the routine was getting old and Lucas was at his wits end with the cocky athlete and wanted nothing more then to punch him dead smack in the mouth for every mean, hateful word he had ever spoken to him.

Sighing the older of the two stepped onto the basketball court where the intruder stood with puppy dog eyes that were begging for his older brother's attention, but instead of acknowledging him the boy walked right pass him and sat down by the river bank, giving he other boy no other choice but to follow.

Slowly and cautiously the dark haired boy positioned himself next to his brother only sparing a quick glance in his direction before staring off into the water. During this time Lucas noticed that he had his hands buried deep in the pockets of his letterman jacket, something that Nathan always seemed to do when he was nervous or unsure about the situation at hand and in this instance he had every right to be nervous. Lucas was pissed as hell.

"Listen Luke…" began the younger boy.

He knew that he had crossed a very fine line today and that his older sibling was ready to kill him. He just hoped that Lucas wouldn't go off before he had the chance to apologize.

"You're what Nathan? Sorry?"

"Well yeah. You know that I was just kidding with you man"

"Give me a fucking break! How many times are you going to be a total ass then come running to me as if we only had some minor brotherly quarrel? God I hate this. When are you going to grow the fuck up and act like an adult Nathan instead of going along with the crowd?"

Now Nathan was getting mad. Why couldn't Lucas just forgive him like he always did? It seemed as if every year things between them were growing more and more difficult. He knew that what had said was wrong and couldn't be further from the truth but he just felt the need to say it to make himself feel better. In the end it proved to be pointless anyway. Lucas was angry with him and he felt anything but good about it. But that wouldn't stop him from defending himself.

"Oh come off it Lucas. You know what I'm so sick and tired of you being a bitch about my joking around. I mean, I go out of my way to include you in the conversation when we're with the guys and all I get for my efforts is your constant whining.

"So all this time you've been trying to make me part of the team?"

"Exactly"

"Really?"

If Lucas was pissed off before then he was on the verge of blowing a gasket now. He stood up, fist clenched in anger, his face tense with so many different emotions that he didn't know which one to unleash first.

"Oh. You see, I thought that it was called being a dick to impress your friends since yelling out that someone's father wishes that he were nothing more then a stain on the bed sheets doesn't exactly stir up warm and fuzzy feelings and it damn sure doesn't mean that you like that individual very much. I mean what kind of person would say something so horrible to another human being? Better yet what kind of person would say that to his own brother?"

The dark haired boy, unable to face his brother or the consequences of what he had done turned away from him and once again returned his gaze to the water. Frustrated and tired of Nathan's erratic behavior Lucas began to walk away but that's when the boy finally decided to speak.

"Do you remember when we were eleven and Dad took us to Charlotte for two days?"

The blond shook his head showing that he did in fact remember one of the few occasions that his father had actually been nice to him, in public that is. Hiding their true feelings about one another seemed to be a great character flaw among the males of the Scott family, one that he always seemed to fall victim to.

"Yeah I remember"

"It was such an awesome two days Luke. We were with pre jack ass Dad and the three of us got to spend time together without having to deal with all of the stares and whispers of everyone in Tree Hill. We went to the park, we ate junk food till our stomachs ached and then we hit the movies and laughed until we couldn't breathe. Oh yeah and don't forget Dad's God awful singing on the way home" Nathan laughed at the memory.

Lucas smiled, his brother was right. That was an amazing weekend.

"Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi" the boy grinned "How many eleven year old kids do you know that had to bribe their father instead of it being the other way around?

"I know we said that we would be good for a month if he stopped" added Nathan with a smirk but then the laughter in his voice died, a look of heartache replacing the temporary elation.

"You know Luke Dad went home and cried after we dropped you off that Sunday. I remember hearing him through the door of his study. I couldn't believe it because Dad was strong and he never let anything get the best of him" he looked at his brother and paused before continuing.

"When he finally came out about an hour later I could tell that he had been drinking. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just walked right pass me like I didn't exist. Then my Mom came out of the kitchen and told me to go upstairs. At first I didn't understand what was going on but then I heard them arguing so I hid in the corner by the top of the stairs so I could see what was going on. Apparently my Mom was mad at him for ruining our guy's only weekend with his bitterness and his drinking. I don't know what happened but Dad snapped. He took her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall and said that if it hadn't been for her getting knocked up with me that he would be happy and living with you and your Mom. Then she wouldn't have to be concerned about how I felt because I wouldn't exist and they wouldn't be stuck with each other"

"I'm sorry Nathan, I had no idea"

"Yeah well now you do. I mean he apologized for it later but he never got over it. I guess something in his mind made him change for the worse that day. That day he decided that you were no longer his son and that I was going to have to kill myself in basketball if I was going to be better then he was. I guess if he couldn't have things the way he truly wanted then he was going to punish everyone around him for the mistakes that he made. To him it was a whole lot easier then admitting to the people that he loved that he had made a mistake. Maybe I'm more like him then I thought and that's why I do what I do. That's why I treat everyone around me like dirt because hurting them is the only way I know how to love them. It's the only way I know and this thing with you… I don't know Luke, maybe I'm jealous because I know that you're the son that Dad really wanted. You're the one he thinks about and watches over everyday and for that I like to watch you suffer. I know that it's a shitty way to be but, sometimes that's all I can do to stop the pain and to make myself feel better even if it's only for a few seconds, until I see that look on your face and then I regret it"

Hearing this Lucas sat down beside his brother and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I get what you're saying Nate. It may not be right and I may just kick your ass for it later but I know where you're coming from because I've felt the same way about you a time or two. But in the end you're nothing like him Nathan, not yet, but if you keep pushing away the people that care about you then one day you will be. You know it's funny but I don't think Dad is a lost cause and I'm pretty sure that deep down you believe that there is still some good in him. Something worth saving"

"Maybe" he said turning to the blond "You know he has about thirty pictures of you that he looks at everyday so maybe you shouldn't take everything he says to heart Lucas. He really does love you"

"I'll try to remember that the next time he's being a jack ass"

Nathan laughed.

"Listen Lucas I'm sorry about all the shit I've been putting you though and I promise to try and change because, believe it or not, I don't want to you lose you. You're big brother man. Besides who else is going to bail me out of trouble when my mouth writes a check that my ass can't cash"

Lucas smiled. His brother sure did have a way with words.

"I know you are Nathan but I have to say that the next time you're in trouble I might just sit back and watch you get your ass kicked. You know out of jealousy and all"

"Nice way to turn my heart felt confession against me" said Nathan with a playful shove "Keep talking trash kid and you'll be sorry you ever met me"

"Please that would just put me in the same league as everybody else you've come in contact with"

"That's it, you're done"

"Bring it on little brother" Lucas challenged with a grin before jumping on Nathan, giving a kiss on the cheek and running off.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled Nathan while laughing as he chased his older sibling around the park.

Both Scott boys were totally oblivious to the presence of the man standing in the shadows behind a nearby tree watching them. The dark figure smiled, and even laughs loud enough for him self to hear as the two energetic teens ran around the park. He always loved this about his boys. They would fight constantly, slinging the most vicious insults possible but by the end of the day they were brothers, and best friends no matter what they might say when in the presence of others. They knew each other, they loved each other and that's all a father could ask for. However this didn't stop him from one day hoping to become a part of that scene just as he was six years ago. Maybe his oldest boy was right. Maybe there was something in him worth saving. But right now he wouldn't worry about that. Instead he was happy just watching Lucas and his little brother.


End file.
